mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig/Transcript
Act I on a barren blue planet that pans down into Nixels Land. King Nixel: (Offscreen.) Mixels…Mixels…Mixels, everywhere! start to pour into the cavern, chanting. They form two sections as a light shines in the back. King Nixel is revealed, and the Nixels raise their hands up. King Nixel starts to walk forward and the Nixels drop down in a bow as he walks towards his throne. King Nixel: With their candy-like assortment of colors, their nauseating way of working together, and constant Mixing, Mixing, Mixing! I hate the Mixels to pixels! to Major Nixel running in, panting. He stops and bows at King Nixel. Major Nixel: Your highness, I assure you we— King Nixel: SILENCE, MAJOR! (Major Nixel drops to the ground.) You have failed to crush the Mixels! to Major Nixel, lifting his head up. Major Nixel: Y-yes, Your Hugeness! But, we’re getting reeeallly close… King Nixel: SILENCE! Nixel falls down on his face again. King Nixel walks up to him. King Nixel: This time, you will not fail me, Major. Or I’ll have your pretty mustache! Major Nixel: (Lifting head up.) No-no-no-no, Your Greatness! In fact, I have a plan! King Nixel: MUZZLE YOUR SOUNDHOLE! (King Nixel’s mustache pops off of his face as he gasps.) Major Nixel: (Gasps, grabs up for the mustache and drops down, panicking.) Nixel in the background looks up and laughs, King Nixel grabs his mustache back. King Nixel: (Nasally voiced.) Gimme that! You never saw anything. (Puts his mustache back on, voice returns to normal.) I don’t need another one of your feeble plans, Major! This time, we’ll use my feeble plan. You see, Major: the Mixel lives to Mix. To Mix, you’ve got to get along. And if not… (A cloud with a rainbow Cubit, Gobba, and Tentro appears by him, they touch the cloud and create the Gobba & Tentro Mix, which starts to punch himself with his tentacles. King Nixel starts to laugh.) Yes… to a capsule being maintained by Nixel construction workers as it rises up. King Nixel talks as this goes on. King Nixel: (Offscreen.) As we speak, a plan is in motion to create a seed of discontent. One that’ll have them at each others’ throats! We’ll lure them with false treasure, gathering all the Mixels together in one place, where they can easily be exterminated! (Fade back to King Nixel.) You must find us a lackey, Major, one of simple mind. We’ll send him on an adventure he’ll never forget! Major Nixel: I-I get it! King Nixel: You have your orders, Major Nixel! Major Nixel: At once, Your Bossiness! (Scampers away still on the ground.) fill the screen in a wall. Cut to the Frozen Volcanoes. Krog and Chilbo are standing on a tall snow slope, with Snoof on a smaller one next to them. Krog and Chilbo slide down, laughing. Krog then high fives Chilbo. Krog: Yeah! (Looks around.) Where’s Snoof? to Snoof looking out. Snoof: Gee, everyday it’s the same ol’ thing. We climb to the top of the hill and we slide back down. For what? It’s all just so…ordinary! I want something more. I wanna be someone special! back to Krog and Chilbo. Krog: Snap out of it, Snoof, and get your tuckus down here! back to Nixels Land. Major Nixel is running through a corridor on a catwalk. He ends up at a station where five Nixels are working at. There are two blue screens showing maps of Mixel Land. Major Nixel: All right, then. Show me what you’ve got. five Nixels tower up and the top one slides the screen. A card of Berp is seen, shoving food into his mouth at a rapid pace. Cut back to Major Nixel. Major Nixel: Mm, too munchy. back to the Nixels. The Nixel slides away Berp’s card and replaces it with one of Volectro. He is by a shower nozzle and putting on a shower cap. He turns on the nozzle and reaches offscreen to grab a sponge. He soon zaps himself, then turns into a smoldering pile, with only his still-blinking eyes remaining. Cut back to Major Nixel. Major Nixel: Too late. back to the Nixels. The top one slides Volectro’s card away and replaces it with Snoof, who is still on top of the hill. Snoof: …Is there such a thing as a perfect mix? Say like, ice…and more ice? Nixel gestures to Snoof. Cut back to Major Nixel. Major Nixel: 'Too brainless! W-wait a sec, let’s have a closer look. ''to Snoof in the Frozen Volcanoes. '''Snoof: Oh, Maximum Mixel, if you’re out there, I don’t wanna be just another Mixel in the crowd… back to the Nixels. The five Nixels are still standing on top of each other, with Major Nixel watching. Snoof is still on the screen. Snoof: Make me somebody truly special! Major Nixel: Now there’s someone dimwitted enough for His Royal Highhorse! Nixel laughs. The Nixel stack turns around, all five saluting. Stomping noises are heard as King Nixel’s face appears reflected on the monitor. Major Nixel: …He’s behind me, isn’t he? Nixel clears his throat as Major Nixel turns around to face King Nixel and salutes. King Nixel: You may keep your mustache for now, Major. So he yearns to be special, yes? Be careful what you wish for! Proceed with the plan, Major! Major Nixel: (Saluting, two Nixels walk in while he does so.) At once, Your Flatulence! (To the Nixels.) You have your assignment, men. Nixels: (Salute, then blow a kiss) Nix, nix! (Run off.) to the two Nixels exiting through an elevator onto the platform. They run down it and jump into the capsule, which screws down. Nixels: Nix, nix, nix, nix, ooh! capsule goes off its hinges and starts to rise up. Cut inside the capsule, where the Nixels are seated and buckled in, grinning at each other. Cut back to outside the capsule. It is lifted out of a crater hatch and a mechanical slingshot launches it skywards. The capsule leaves a trail of smoke behind it as the Nixels are heard screaming. Cut back to Snoof. Snoof: Oh, great Maximum Mixel, if I’m really, truly special, come on down and show me a sign! waits. Nothing happens for a while. He sighs and looks downwards. The capsule zooms past him. Eventually, a trail of smoke in the shape of an arm goes towards him and pokes him on the head, beckoning him to follow. Snoof: (Gasps.) Now that’s what I call a sign! Come on, you guys! (Rockets down the hill, crashing into Chilbo and Krog.) Hi-diddle-dee-dee! Krog:'' ''Hey, what’s going on? (He and Chilbo follow after Snoof.) to the capsule flying, with Snoof still following. Snoof:'' ''I knew it, I knew it! to the capsule flying over the Swamplands. Oozly is fishing in a slime lake. Cut to a row of nose houses, where Slymee is on a bike, throwing newspapers. Dribbal and Gurggle exit their respective houses, with Dribbal picking up his newspaper. Gurggle: Whoo! It really smells in there! (The capsule flies over the two of them.) Holy Mixels! Dribbal: What is it? Gurggle: I think it’s a Mixelroid! Dribbal: Ooh! My grandmother had one of those! Frosticons race in, knocking Gurggle and Dribbal down. Snoof: ‘Scuse us! Krog: Coming through! Dribbal: What was that? Gurggle: Come on, let’s find out! and Dribbal race off, Slusho flies in, following. Slusho: Wait up, guys! to the capsule still flying. Cut to the interior of the capsule, the Nixels piloting it look nervous. Cut back to the outside of the capsule, it flies above Muncholand, where two Mixels are seen having a picnic. The habitat shifts into a computer screen image of the location. King Nixel’s reflection appears. King Nixel: Ah, Muncholand. The perfect place for a soft landing. to Muncholand. Multiple Mixels are in the background, holding onto food and talking to each other. Vaka-Waka and Snax are in the foreground, Vaka-Waka holding an ice cream cone, Snax holding a bag of popcorn. Snax: Wow, cool party! (Eats some popcorn.) Vaka: Yeah, but where’s all the food? I’m starving! (Eats the entire ice cream cone.) Snax: (Pointing.) Joy! Here comes a waiter! to Berp walking, holding a tray of food in each hand. Berp: Hors d'eouvres, finger food, munchies, canapes, a can of peas! Whoa! (Is grabbed by Vaka-Waka and swallowed.) Vaka: So vat’s this etiquette? (Points upwards, Snax drops his popcorn in shock.) Great Mixels! Vat is that?! to the Munchos watching the capsule fly over them. Snax: What does it mean? Berp: (Popping out of Waka’s mouth, holding a tray of cocktail weenies.) Cocktail weenies! cocktail weenies stand up on the tray and wave, and then point to the direction the capsule went. Cocktail Weenies: Oooh! to the capsule flying over a hill. Berp: What is that? capsule lands, causing a loud explosion that topples the various foods of the environment. The Munchos walk up. Waka: Oh, my Mixels! Snax: It scorched that field of Mixmallows! to the hole where the crater landed. Waka: Let’s go check it out! back to the Munchos. Vaka: '''Und bring some chocolate! '''Berp: And graham crackers! Snoof: (Zooms past, knocking the Munchos into the air.) Comin’ through! Krog: (Zooms past.) ' ''‘Scuse us! '''Chilbo: (Zooms past.) Sorry! Munchos fall onto their rears. Vaka: Vell how do you like that? Glorp Corp runs in between the Munchos. Gurggle: Gang way! Dribbal: Pardon us! Vaka: Oh, the nerve! Frosticons, Glorp Corp, and Munchos peer into the crater. Slusho: What is it? Chilbo: It’s a rock! to glowing egg-shaped object buried in the ground. Snax: It’s an egg! Dribbal: It’s an egg-rock! back to the Mixels. Snoof: No. This is meant for me! I asked for a sign, and this is it! back further, the Mixels stand away from the crater. Gurggle: Ey, so what? You think it belongs to you? Because we found it too! to the Munchos. Vaka-Waka: (In sync.) Who are you? to the Glorp Corp. Gurggle: Ah, che palle, who is us. We are the Glorp-a Corp! back to the Munchos. Vaka: 'And ve are ze Munchos and you happen to be in Muncho Land. ''back to Gurggle. '''Gurggle: So I suppose you think you own it? to the Frosticons. Snoof: Hey, wait just a Mixel, we were here first! Krog and Chilbo: '''Yeah! '''Krog: Hey, look! back to the capsule. Krog: It's doing something! capsule unscrews and shoots out a blue light. Cut back to the Mixels surrounding the crater. The light is spilling out of the crater. Dribbal: Stand back! Mixels: Whoa! Mixels back away, continuing to panic, as the light spills out further. The shadow of the Maximum Mixel puppet materializes in the light. Cut to inside the crater, where the Nixels are working the puppet. Cut to back outside the crater, where the Maximum Mixel face is fully formed. The Mixels raise their arms in awe. Maximum Mixel: Behold. I am the Maximum Mixel! I bring you great fortune and happy wonderfulness! to Krog and Snoof. Krog: Sorry I doubted you, little buddy. Snoof: Aww, that’s okay, Krog! Krog: (Scooping up Snoof, giving him a noogie.) Noogie! back to the Maximum Mixel puppet. Maximum Mixel: But first, you must perform a quest! back to Krog and Snoof, Krog is still carrying Snoof. Snoof: A quest? Krog: (Angry, shaking Snoof and dropping him.) Now look what your delusions got us into, doofus! back to the Maximum Mixel puppet. Maximum Mixel: You must undertake a search for fantastic riches: the long-lost Mixamajig! (Cut to a pan of the Mixels staring in awe, with the Munchos eating, the Maximum Mixel continues to speak.) To its possessor, the Mixamajig shall grant all of their wildest Mixing hopes and dreams! (Cut back to the Maximum Mixel puppet.) The question is, which of you is special enough to be chosen as the keybearer? to the Munchos. Snax is still eating popcorn while Berp is juggling. Vaka: Oh! I could use some vonderfulness! Maybe I could be the chosen one! Berp: First, you gotta be worthy! It’s just one big juggling act. (Swallows the fruit he’s juggling and winks.) to the Glorp Corp. Gurggle: I think maybe I should be the chosen one! It’s in the blood! Dribbal: Please! I am the essence of worthiness! (Snorts, his snot falls to the ground.) to the Frosticons. Krog: No chance here! Chilbo: (Laughs nervously.) Snoof: (Crossing his fingers.) Pretty, pretty please, choose me, choose me! (A glow forms around his '' hands as the Mixamajig key materializes in them and a spotlight shines over him.) '''Maximum Mixel:' Oh, worthy one. Take this key; never let it out of your sight! Snoof: (Gasps) I’m the chosen one! (Laughs and stomps his foot.) to the Glorp Corp. Gurggle: Hey, come on, why does he get the key? Dribbal: Yeah, why? to the Nixels working the puppet. Maximum Mixel: Remember, chosen one, (Cut to the Maximum Mixel.) the key will show you the way. That’s all for now! Toodle-loo! (The light blinks out and the face disappears.) to Vaka-Waka as the others surround him, minus Snoof. Waka: Listen up, people! Look, the way I see it, we all found this egg, meteor, pod thingy, whatever it is. So, I am sure there will be plenty of happy wonderfulness to go around for all nine of us, if we all just work together. Krog: Yes, but let’s not tell anybody else. It’s our little secret, okey-dokey? (Chuckles.) Gurggle: Right, nobody else needs to be in on it, capiche? Say, where’s the little blue bambino with the key? All: He’s gone! to Snoof speeding through Muncholand. Snoof: Yah-hoodle-lee-doo! It’s mine, all mine! After all, I am the chosen one! (Holds the key out, it starts to glow.) Lead the way, oh mighty key! Let’s claim my prize! continues to zoom forwards. Cut to Krog. Krog: Snoof, buddy… (Starts to sob, the tears fill his eye and he opens it, letting the water pour out. He '' closes it, and then grows angry.] Wait ‘till I get my hands on him!'' walks up towards Gurggle and Vaka-Waka. Gurggle: Your little friend is very speedy. We’ll never catch him now! Krog: I know how we can catch that little runt. (Pulls out a Rainbow Cubit.) We can Mix! Waka: Oh, my! to the Mixels surrounding the Cubit. Krog: Everybody, take hold of the Cubit! all grab onto the Cubit, yelling, as a white light spreads out from it. Electricity in the color of the three tribes explodes out of it as parts of the Mixels spiral into three sections. The Mondo Mix splash appears, as the three Mondo Mixes are formed. Mondo Mixes: Boo-yah! three of them head off in Snoof’s direction. Cut to Snoof, still speeding along. He looks behind him and gasps. The third Mondo Mix rolls over Snoof, crushing him flat and sliming him, as the key flies into the air. The Mondo Mix uncurls and catches the key. Mondo Mix 3: Got it! (The second Mondo Mix flies past him and snatches the key.) Hey! to the second Mondo Mix laughing. Suddenly, a blob of slime falls on top of him. Cut to the first Mondo Mix, whose tail is now dripping with slime. He flies down to the second Mondo Mix and grabs the key. Mondo Mix 1: Now who’s the chosen one? third Mondo Mix bounces into the first one, sending him flying and knocking the key out of his hand. Cut back to Snoof still speeding off, he grabs for the key and catches it, as he skids to a stop. Snoof: What?! Eee! to the second Mondo Mix flying towards Snoof, cackling, as an ice trail forms on the ground from his tail. Snoof panics and starts to speed off. He speeds in front of Snoof, spreading the ice trail in front of him and onto a cliffside. Snoof slams into the cliff and falls down, stars covering his head as the key flies upwards. The second Mondo Mix, standing on the cliff, catches the key. Mondo Mix 2: Hah! Don’t mind if I dooo-! first Mondo Mix shoves the second off the cliff, making him drop the key and fall. The first Mondo Mix stands on the cliff and catches the key. He cackles and jumps downwards. The mouth of the third Mondo Mix is set up like a hole in the ground. The first Mondo Mix lands on it, and the third snaps him up and rolls back up, grabbing the key and running off. Cut to Nixel Land, King Nixel, Major Nixel, and two Nixels are watching the chase on the monitors. King Nixel: Excellent! The Mixels are taking the bait! to the second Mondo Mix hiding behind a rock formation. The third Mondo Mix is bouncing towards his direction. The second Mondo Mix spits out a puddle of slime, causing the third Mondo Mix to skid on it. He bounces down the rock formations, until he hits the ground, causing the first Mondo Mix to launch out of him and the key to fly out of his hands. Cut to Snoof, still lying on the ground, the key hits him in the head, knocking him back into consciousness. Snoof: Yee-ow! The key! suddenly gasps as revving noises are heard. Cut to the three Mondo Mixes staring Snoof down from various areas. They all zoom towards Snoof. Panicking, Snoof launches himself upwards with his ice boosters, as the three Mondo Mixes collide, demixing into the eight separate Mixels, who all fall to the ground, followed by Snoof, who grows dazed. He groggily looks up, to see Chilbo, Krog, and Vaka-Waka angrily confronting him. He stands up, looking at the eight Mixels angrily staring at him. Snoof: Hold it, y’all! I’m the chosen one, it’s my key! Krog: Look, we’re all Mixels here! The right thing to do is to work together! Snoof: Oh, I suppose you’re right, Krog. Hmph… Gurggle: I think there might be a village down the road. to a far shot of Klinkerton in the distance. Cut back to the Mixels. Snoof holds the key out in front of him as it glows. Snoof: The key agrees! Come on guys, follow me! Mixels head towards Klinkerton, all chattering and laughing. Iris out. Act II from black. The group of Mixels are walking towards Klinkerton on the pathway, chattering. Cut to Gox and Jinky in the boardroom. Gox: We weren’t always Klinkers, you know. We were captains of industry, sleek and polished, state of the art! We had all the bells and whistles, baby! I have an excellent whistle, you ever hear my whistle? (A steam whistle pops out of Gox’s head and blows.) Jinky: Yeah, check out me bells! (A hatch opens up on Jinky’s front, with five bells on it. He rings them to the tune of “Pop Goes the Weasel”, and then presses onto his wheel. A gong pops out of the top of his head, while a hand holding a mallet pops from the side of it. The gong is struck, making Jinky vibrate.) Gox: That is so yesteryear. Hmph! Klinkers, Inc. is going to make a comeback! All we need is that one special thing to get us back on top. What’s this? to the group of Mixels walking through Klinkerton, all muttering and looking around in confusion. Cut back to Gox and Jinky in the boardroom watching them. Gox: What do you suppose brings a bunch of wandering Mixels to Klinkerton? I should like to meet them. Arrange it, Jinky! Jinky: Right away, sir! to Jinky leading the group of Mixels into the boardroom. Jinky: Gentlemixels, may I introduce Gox: titan of the Klinkerton Klinker dynasty! to Gox at the other end of the boardroom. He scuttles over to the group. Gox: Well, well, well! You fellas aren’t from round here, are ya? State your business, boys. Krog: We don’t…have any business. Snoof: Yeah, it’s a secret! Gox: A secret? Well now, I admire a Mixel who can keep a secret. to the group of Mixels, they’re looking at Snoof, who is holding the now-shaking key. Snoof: (Whispering.) Down boy, down boy! Bad magic key! Gox: Well, what’s so special about your key there? Snoof: You mean the key that will show us the way to the long-lost Mixamajig? Krog: Up-bup-bup-bup! Snoof: (Hiding the key behind his back as the other Mixels roll their eyes.) What key? Gurggle: Ah, look at the time! We, uh, really must be going! Berp: Yeah, this was only meant to be a…pit stop! Other Mixels: (In unison.) That’s right, just a pit stop! to the Klinkers, Kamzo walks up towards Gox. Kamzo: Psst! Gox: What? (Kamzo starts to whisper into Gox’s ear.) Yes? Yes! Um, not so fast, it’s not often we get visitors around here. Come, there’s something I’d like to show you. to the group. Krog: Well…I guess we could hang for a little while. Gox: Excellent, follow me! Klinkers start to walk towards the end of the boardroom, as the blinds start to go down, revealing a large gearwheel. Gox: This is the symbol of our great firm, Klinker Incorporated. Our company has fallen on hard times as of late, but the gears keep right on turning. gearwheel starts to spin, turning into a hypnotizing spiral. Cut to the Klinkers, Jinky and Kamzo look slightly guilty. Gox: Our time will come again! (The Klinkers turn towards the group.) You’re getting sleepy. (Pan through the tired-looking group.) You are now in a very deep sleep. When I snap my fingers, you will obey whatever I say. (Snaps fingers.) Hey, you, Einstein. to Snoof, closing his eyes. Snoof: You mean me? Gox: (Walking up to him.) A prize for the genius. Tell me about that key. Snoof: Sure! The key will lead us to the long-lost Mixamajig, the most wonderful thing in the Mixelverse! And I am the chosen one! Gox: (Grabbing onto the key as Snoof struggles to hold onto it.) Not anymore, you’re not! You must obey! (Gox yanks the key out of Snoof’s hands, causing him to tumble backwards as he yells out.) I’ve got the key! (Laughs triumphantly and stands up.) How does it work? (The key starts to glow and drags Gox in the direction.) Uh-oh, it’s doing something! Come on boys, let’s make tracks before these dummies wake up! to the Klinkers walking towards the elevator, laughing. They stop laughing when Gox presses the button, and continue when the door opens and they walk in. Cut to the exterior of the boardroom building. The revolving door spins, revealing the Klinkers walking through, with Gox in the lead, the key still shaking. Gox: Hah, it’s like a high-falutin’ divining rod. This way! and Jinky continue to laugh. Cut to the Klinkers a distance away from Klinkerton, Gox suddenly stops, causing Kamzo and Jinky to do the same. Gox: Stop! We could have a long way to go. You two had better Mix. to Kamzo and Jinky, Kamzo is holding a Klinkers Cubit. Kamzo and Jinky: (Saluting.) You got it, boss! grabs onto the Cubit and the two start to pixelate. Soon, the Mix splash appears, and the Jinky & Kamzo Mix is formed. Gox walks into the seat of the Mix. Gox: Well done, boys! speeds off in the Mix, making a leap in it. Gox: Ya-hooey! to the sleeping Mixels in the boardroom. They are huddled together in a group. The shade opens, letting light onto them. Krog: (Talking in his sleep.) Move over, Snoof. And quit hogging the blankets. stands up, yawns, and stretches, smacking his lips. He looks around for a bit, and then jumps up in shock. Snoof: (Gasping.) It’s gone! other Mixels suddenly wake up, screaming and jumping up as well. Snoof: The Klinkers stole my key! to the group running towards the elevator, screaming angrily. They stop screaming as Snoof pushes the button, and resume when the door opens. Tyecoon walks out of the elevator as the group runs in. Cut to the group running down the path away from Klinkerton. Snoof skids to a halt and the others follow. Snoof: If we wanna catch them, we’re gonna have to Mix! Who’s got a spare Cubit? to Dribbal, he’s holding a Rainbow Cubit. Dribbal: I guess we could use mine…I was saving it for someone special! holds out the Cubit and the remaining eight Mixels grab onto it. Their pieces scatter around and the Mix splash appears. The Frosticons, Glorp Corp and Munchos Mix is formed. It makes a truck honking noise and blasts off with ice boosters in the direction. Wipe to Nixel Land. King Nixel, Major Nixel, and a Nixel are watching the screen. It shows small pictures of the Lixers. Major Nixel: They’re headed straight for the land of the Lixers! to Gox riding in the Jinky & Kamzo Mix through Lixer Land. Jinky & Kamzo Mix: (In Jinky’s voice.) Are you quite sure we’re going in the proper direction, sir? Gox: (Holds out the key, it glows.) Stay on course, men! Jinky & Kamzo Mix speeds through the path. It makes a leap, and then falls into the swamp. Gox: Aww, Mixmallows! to the Frosticons, Glorp Corp and Munchos Mix speeding through Lixer Land. Cut to the Klinkers. The Mix demixes, sending them into the swamp as they sputter. Gox: (Starting to swim off as Jinky and Kamzo follow.) Come on, we’ve got to get out of this swamp! to the Frosticons, Glorp Corp and Munchos Mix speeding through still. They stop and demix, as all nine land on the path, muttering. Cut to the Klinkers walking through the swamp. Turg swings in the foreground with his tongue, squawking. Jinky: Holy schmizels, what was that? There’s something out there! Gox: Nonsense! Pull it together, man! swings behind them with his tongue, squawking. The Klinkers walk forward as Turg watches them. Gox: Keep moving! It’s just your imagination. Jinky: Imagination at 12:00! [Tungster flies up into the air, swooping down and slurping on the Klinkers as he flies past, squawking. Gox: I just can’t take it anymore! Let’s Max! pulls out a Klinker Cubit, as Jinky and Kamzo touch it. The Klinkers Murp is formed instead. Klinkers Murp: (Spiraling around, talking in Gox’s voice.) Wah! The key! No! No-no-no-no! surfaces from the water, grinning and panting. Klinkers Murp: Help! starts to lick at the Murp. Cut to the group walking up a hill. They stop when they hear the screaming. Snoof: Did you hear that? It sounds like they’re in trouble! My key! Come on! group runs up the hill as the Murp continues to scream in the background. The group reaches the top of the hill and looks down. Cut to Turg still approaching and licking at the Murp. Klinkers Murp: Don’t do that! (Gets licked again.) back to the group. Krog: We’ve got to help them! Snoof: Why should we help those guys? They stole my key! Krog: Because it’s the right thing to do. walks up to Slusho, holding a Frosticon and Glorp Corp Cubit. Krog: Ey, Slusho! Let’s Mix! bites onto the Cubit as the Mix splash appears. The Krog & Slusho Mix is formed. Krog & Slusho Mix: (With Krog’s voice.) Perfect! Mix flies off. Cut to Turg still licking the Murp. A torrent of slime comes down on the Murp, causing Turg to back off and the Murp to scream. Cut to the Mix pouring slime out of his bottom side, laughing. Ice cubes then trickle out of his bottom side. Cut back to the Murp. Turg sinks down into the water while the ice cubes hit the Murp. Krog & Slusho Mix: Stop with your blubbering! We’ve come to your rescue! (Holds out arms for the Murp to grab onto.) Sorry about the goop…I think you know you had it coming! Mix flies off with the Murp and brings him to where the other Mixels are. Both of them demix and land on the ground as the other Mixels walk towards them. Close cut to the Klinkers looking apologetic. Gox: You really saved our bacon. Jinky: And our beans, too. Kamzo: We were really taking a lickin’. Get it? Gox: (Glares at Kamzo and then looks back at the others.) I’m sorry I hypnotized you and took the key for myself. I let the greed get the best of me. to the other Mixels. Snoof: Well, where’s the key? back to the Klinkers. Gox: We lost it when we Murped. back to the other Mixels. Roaring and barking sounds are heard. Gurggle: Ey, check it out! to Spugg, holding the key in his mouth and spiraling his head around. Gurggle: He’s got the key! back to the Mixels. Gurggle: Uh-oh, and he’s got company! back to Spugg. Tungster and Turg pop up behind him, panting. Dribbal: Now what are we gonna do? spits the key out in front of him. Snax: Hey, what’s he doing? back to the group of Mixels, now joined by the Klinkers. Krog walks up to Spugg and grabs the key, which makes Spugg jump up on his rear legs. Krog: Ey, check it out you guys, he just wants to play! whistles and rears his arm back, throwing the key a distance as Spugg chases after it. Cut to the group of Mixels, who gasp. Snoof runs up to Krog. Snoof: What the?! Oh, are you crazy?! You had the key right in your hands! Krog: (Crossing arms.) Heh! Snoof: What makes you think he will ever bring it back, ya big block of ice! barking is heard in the background as Krog happily opens his arms out. Krog: Good boy! (Spugg tackles him down and licks at him, as he laughs.) Oh, that tickles! Cubits fill the screen. Cut to Snoof holding the key and facing the group of Mixels, who are now joined by the Lixers. Snoof: Now listen up, everyone. Although I am the chosen one, I am willing to share. And I’m sure there will be plenty of wonderfulness left over for you guys to divvy amongst yourselves! to the group of Mixels, muttering complaints. Krog: Snoof may be completely deluded, but he’s onto something! Gurggle: Okay, but this pie is getting smaller and smaller! Krog: From now on, it’s all for one and one for all! Mixels cheer. Cut to Nixel Land, with King Nixel, Major Nixel, and a Nixel watching the group of Mixels walking towards the keyhole on a monitor. Major Nixel: We have news, Your Bigliness! The Mixels are now approaching the threshold of the Mixmajig! King Nixel: Nixcellent! Almost time to claim my prize! to the Mixels walking towards the keyhole, all chatting. Spugg is in front and starts to bark as the group stops. The key is glowing. Snoof: Hey, that must be it! Jinky: (Pointing.) Hey, who are those other guys? to various groups of Mixels, each led by a Mixel holding a key. They all take separate paths towards the keyhole and group into various bunches. They all mutter various things. Dribbal: We were here first! Slusho: Oh, we were so here before you! Globert: Yeah, get lost! Dribbal: Yeah, beat it! Burnard: Yeah, what he said! Heh-heh! to Snoof. Snoof: Wait a minute, everybody! I’m the chosen one who can unlock the mystery of the Mixamajig! to Globert, also holding a key. Globert: Not so fast, blue boy! I’m the chosen one, I have the key. to Zaptor, holding another key. Zaptor: Zzzz, me too! I’m the chozzzzzen one! to Burnard, also holding a key. Burnard: I’m the other chosen one! Heh-heh! back to Snoof. Snoof: Oh, what the mix? Every Mixel for himself! group of Mixels run into the keyhole, which closes up in a blink of light. The inside of the keyhole is a blank area with random walls, with random Mixels in various areas, mouthing words or moving around. Krog and Snoof run together. They eventually reach an area with a multicolored sky and small stand with a yellow podium with a keyhole in it, with an arrow pointing towards it. They gasp. Krog and Snoof: The Mixamajig! Snoof: We’re the first ones! I’ll take it from here, buddy! two of them walk towards the podium as Snoof inserts the key into the keyhole and turns it. The ground below it cracks as the two of them back away. The podium rises high up into the air as the two gasp. At the very top of the podium is the Mixamajig. All the other Mixels start to climb atop the podium. Mixels: Come on! grabs onto Slusho’s leg and flies up to the top. He grabs the Mixamajig. Snoof: At last! The ultimate power of mixing for the ultimate Mixel! Back, you underachievers! Its wonderfulness is all mine! (Snoof cranks the handle of the Mixamajig, as it turns from gold to silver.) It’s amazing! (The Mixamajig suddenly breaks.) Huh? Well, that wasn’t amazing! to all the Mixels still swarming towards the podium. Slusho: Hey, this isn’t the ultimate Mixamajig! Gurggle: No, it’s not the one! Dribbal: We’ve been duped! background suddenly folds in on itself, trapping the Mixels in a grey sack suspended by a rope. The background is now blank white. Dribbal: Hey, what’s going on? Jinky: You’ve got to be kidding me. Burnard: I’m scared! Mixels scream. Pan up to the rope being held by King Nixel’s airship. Cut into the airship, where Major Nixel and two Nixels are at the controls. Major Nixel: Mission accomplished, Your Heinousness! to King Nixel walking towards the bag, cackling. King Nixel: From now on, the only colors will be black and white! King continues to laugh. Cut to the Mixels inside the bag. Waka: Hey, wait! Gox: Guh! What are we going to do?! Burnard: This is messed up! Snoof: You were right, Krog, I’ve been selfish! Don’t give up, everybody! I now know that we Mixels can do anything when we mix together! Other Mixels: Aww… to outside the bag, which is now poking out at various angles. Snax: He’s right! Other Mixels: He’s right! Let’s Mix! Mix splash covers the screen multiple times. The bag is burst and the various Maxes are formed, staring down King Nixel. Glorp Corp Max (2015): You were saying something about disposing of us, huh, tiny? to the airship, which grows a nervous expression and flies off, whimpering. King Nixel: Oh, yeah? (Thows off his cloak, revealing his body is made of Nixels.) Nixels, amalgamate! swarm of Nixels rushes over towards King Nixel, causing his body to upgrade into a large mech suit as he cackles. King Nixel: I’m waiting, Mixels! Try this on for size! Maxes fly towards the giant King Nixel and zap at him, but these do nothing to affect him. He continues to cackle. King Nixel: You puny things dare to challenge me? cackles again. Cut to the Maxes. Glorp Corp Max (2015): He’s right! We’re going to need a total Max to defeat him! to the Maxes grabbing at a Rainbow Cubit. The Cubit explodes and scatters their body parts in a spiral. The Ultra-Miximum Max splash appears as the Ultra Miximum-Max is formed. He laughs in triumph. Ultra-Miximum Max: Let’s party! Heh-heh! King Nixel: Come on! Bring it, you Mix-mess! King growls as the two fighters circle around each other slowly with fisticuffs. King Nixel: This has been a long time coming! two fighters continue to circle each other. They finally stop. King Nixel: 'First I’m gonna- ''(The Max rips off a chunk of King Nixel’s crown and laughs.) Ow! (Punches the Max a few times) Take that! And that! Max punches King Nixel’s face with his tongue and then lands a hit in his crotch, causing him to buckle down. He then gets hit in the head again, making him rock back and forth. When he stops, the Max coats him in slime with his nose. King Nixel wipes it off his face with his hands. '''King Nixel: Eww! Gross! Max shoots out ice from his rear, freezing King Nixel. The King then breaks out of the shell, but the Max grabs him and strews him over his knee, spanking his suit off as the Nixels fall off of it and run off. King Nixel: Hey, wait, ow! Ahh! Ahh! Wagh! suit is entirely removed off of King Nixel, leaving just a giant head. King Nixel: Wait a minute, no, no, no! head breaks apart, revealing a normal-sized Nixel in a small chair wearing King Nixel’s moustache and crown. He screams and jumps off of the chair, knocking his head down as he runs off. His moustache and crown fly off behind him. King Nixel: (Voice now high pitched.) You won’t get away with this! (Crying.) Mommy! Max dusts his hands off and demixes, sending the group of Mixels landing on the ground, looking around at the void. Waka: Where are we? Gox: Now what are we going to do? to a pothole on the ground. It bursts up as Kramm and Forx walk out of it, Forx releasing orange construction cones as he walks. Forx: Beep, beep, beep, beep… Kramm: All right, move along! Ya can’t stay here. This area is slated for construction. What are you all doing here anyway? to the group of Mixels. Snoof: We were searching for the long-lost Mixamajig! But it was all just a hoax! to Kramm. Kramm: Heh-heh! You fell for that old yarn? Who needs a Mixamajig when you’ve got Mixopolis? to the group of Mixels. Mixels: Mixopolis? slices through the white void. Wuzzo: Comin’ through! void crumbles down, revealing the silhouette of Mixopolis as all the Mixels look on in surprise, gasping. Snoof: Now that’s amazing! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Klinkers Category:Frosticons Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Glorp Corp Category:Munchos Category:Mixopolis Category:Episodes_animated_by_Digital_eMation_Inc Category:Series 6 Category:2015 Category:Nixels